My Good-Morning Angel
by Gryphon97
Summary: It's Max vs Fang. Max wants to get out of bed but Fang won't have it. Sound the trumpets of war, boys! (fluffy one-shot no "steamy scenes" so don't expect it. Just a cute MaxXFang fic)


**Yeah….this is just pointless fluff. Food for the feels, ya know? It adds no spectacular enhancement to the series what-so-ever. I know that this story has almost nothing to do with the books either and the fact Max and Fang share a bed might be odd but this is how I picture them if they were older and married. The only reason it is rated T is because they share a bed but nothing sexy happens. Sometimes we just gotta revel in Fang's cuteness and Max's stubbornness. So enjoy the fluff-i mean fan fiction. :)**

Max woke up with the same feeling she always woke up with: the feeling of wanting to go back to sleep. Tired, groggy, warm, and sleepy. But, of course, she had to get up. If she let herself sleep in she'd go to bed later than she should and it would just make it harder to wake up tomorrow morning. Besides, she had things to do. Like make breakfast. Or rather burn it...

She began to shift her body to lie on her back and sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She swung one leg over the side of the bed when Fang slid his body over and draped his arms around her waist.

"Fang!" She protested, tugging against him. "Let me go!"

He was perfectly still. "Stay. Sleep." He ordered.

His face was buried in her back and although he was sleepy his grip was strong. His chest slightly rose and fell at a steady pace. God, even when he was being a freak like this he was adorable. She sighed. "No, I have things to do. Come on, you need to get up too."

He pulled her and she fought against him.

"Seriously," she yelled. "I have to get up!" She yawned again. "Fang?" She paused and looked down again, waiting for him to let go or look at her.

"Stay. A little longer. Warm. Sleepy." He mumbled.

"Fang." She growled. "I need to get up. So do you."

He lifted his head but his eyes were closed. "Lies!" He proclaimed and then buried his face in the bed.

Max scowled. "Fang, I swear, if you don't let me go by the count of three I'll-"

He pulled her back down to the bed again. "Sleep." He mumbled in her ear. He tried pulling her closer, but she kept fighting.

"I'm serious!" She really was tired, and sleeping a little longer in the still warm bed with Fang to keep her cozy sounded good. It was the time that autumn was ending and winter would be starting. The leaves had been dying and the world was colder. Max noticed the rain pouring outside. It was a perfect sleep-in situation. Maybe later they might even curl up by the fire under a blanket and drink warm coco with the rest of the flock. "I have to get up." She protested.

Fang pulled her closer again. Max glared at him at first but that adorable look on his face was tempting her so she shut her eyes and narrowed her brow, trying to look overly annoyed. "I said no."

He let her go and laid his head on the pillow and looked at her. She opened her eyes and watched him. "It's cold and rainy today. The bed is warm, I'm warm, and you're still really tired. It's the perfect day to sleep in. Come on, Max. You know you want to." He told her. His voice was smooth and had a beat to it. Fang seemed to be a master of two things: pissing her off and persuading her to do stuff she didn't want to do which also pissed her off.

The look on his face was of that straight matter-of-fact look with the intelligent look in his eyes. They shined like happy stars. But he also had that spark of deviousness in those eyes and the hint of a smile that he knew would bend her to his will eventually. But then again it was Max so maybe not.

Max was winning the battle.

She began to get up again, one leg swung over the bed once more. "I'm going to get ready. You can just lay here for a while."

"Will you lay with me?"

Max growled. Was there no end to his persistence?

"The only reason you haven't gone on and gotten ready yet is because you know you want to go back to bed."

Darn him! He was right. Uggg! Curses. She really hated him sometimes.

No, she had to win. It was a matter of pride if nothing else. She. Had. To. Get. Up! It didn't matter how warm the bed still was or how nice Fang smelled or how great the sound of falling- NOPE! Nope! Don't think about it! Just get up! Do it like ripping off a Band-Aid.

Both of Max's legs were out of bed. No, Fang thought, he was losing the battle. This meant war!

Fang sat up and took her in his arms in a bear hug.

"Fang-" She began to protest but he cut her off.

He rested his head behind her ear on her shoulder. She could feel his warmth washing over her, his breath blowing against her neck, it was comforting. "I'll make it worth your while." He whispered. It sounded like a heavenly promise.

Max bit her lower lip. It wouldn't hurt for just a second? Right? No! If she laid back down she wouldn't get back up! Worse than that, Fang would win.

She shook her head. "Stop it! I want to get up."

"Please?" He whispered in a mumble.

Max bit her lip. She was just so sleepy. "Fine, just so you'll leave me alone and ONLY for a second!" He pulled her back and she lay under the covers. Max lay on her side and looked at the door and Fang grabbed her waist and scooted next to her. Her head was resting on his chest. "Fang, let me go. I told you only for a-"

One of Fang's black wings draped itself over their bodies. Max stopped. It smelled just like him and it was warm. It was black velvet over her soft skin. She relaxed. A smile graced Fang's lips as he heard the steady rhythm of Max's breathing. He closed his eyes and they both drifted back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
